Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility
''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility ''is a web series co-created by Benspider, MaxGoji, and Coolot1. The series serves as a retelling of the Spider-Man origin and follows Peter Parker's early years as a super hero, battling threats such as Scorpion, Mysterio, Vulture, Kingpin, Norman Osborn, and more. The series adapts Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''and the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''comic books. One notable thing about the series is the way that it utilizes Minimates for filming, one of the few that does so. During production of Season 2, Billy2009 was brought on board the project. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * Tarantula ("Peter Parker" clone) * Jean Dewolfe * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Martha Conners * Billy Conners * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson *Liz Allen *Sally Arvil *Glory Grant *Kenny Kong *Flash Thompson * Randy Robertson * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Kid Arachnid (Miles Morales) Allies * Villains * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * Lizard (Curt Conners) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Spidercide ("Peter Parker", clone) * Kaine Parker * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Spencer Smythe * Allastair Smythe * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * X (Spider-Slayer) * Ox * Montana * Fancy Dan * Justin Hammer * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Chameleon * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Hammerhead * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * * * Episodes '''Season 1' * 1. Pilot, Part 1: With Great Power: When orphaned high school geek Peter Parker gets bitten by a radioactive, genetically enhanced spider during a field trip he falls into a coma. When he awakens he sees that something has happened to him. * 2. Pilot, Part 2: With Great Responsibility: After discovering that the spider bite has given him extraordinary abilities Peter makes a costume and starts using his powers for fortune and fame which causes him to let a criminal go. But when he arrives home he sees that his uncle was murdered.Will he catch the criminal or kill him? * 3. The Shriek of the Vulture: When disgraced inventor Adrian Toomes is in his deathbed he decides to take revenge on all the men who wronged him using a life support weaponized exoskeleton suit .And he decided to start with Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's best friend, Harry. * 4. Armed and Dangerous: A mad scientist named Otto Octavius begins making a perfect soldier named Shocker. When Shocker gone rouge it is up to Spider-Man to stop him and Otto in a new mechanical suit. * 5. Sandstorm: When ex-convict Flint Marko is kidnapped by Octavius and experimented on as an attempt to create a perfect soldier, Otto decides to test it's efficiency against the wall crawler. * 6. Reinforcements: Wilson Fisk decides to help Octavius they decide to make a project named G.O.B.l.I.N and have the people in the regenerative armor to kill Spider-Man. * 7. Later, Gator: When Peter's biology teacher test a unstable lizard DNA formula to regrow his arm , he accidentally turns into a savage human-lizard hybrid that Peter must stop * 8. The Shock of Electro: * 9. Cast of Illusion: * 10. From Beyond the Stars, Part 1: Reentry: * 11.From Beyond the Stars, Part 3: Corruption: * 12.From Beyond the Stars, Part 3: Exodus: * 13. From Beyond the Stars, Part 4: Venomous: Season 2 * 1. The Sting of the Scorpion: * 2. The Horn of the Rhino * 3. The Great Hunt: * 4.'' Shock and Awe'': * 5. King's Ransom: * 6. River of Love: * 7. The Thing I Hate Most About Myself: * 8. Hobos and Clones: * 9. Hammerhead: * 10. Clone Saga, Pt. 1: Attack of the Clones: * 11. Clone Saga, Pt. 2: Color Me Scarlet: * 12. Clone Saga, Pt. 3: Attack of the Jackal: Season 3 ' * 1. ''Aftermath: * 2. Six Against One, Pt. 1: Gathering: * 3. Six Against One, Pt. 2: War: * 4. Mistaken Identity: * 5. Molten Rage: * 6. Slain: * 7. The Prowler: * 8. The Black Cat: * 9. Vulture 'n' Scorpion: * 10. Symbiote War, Part 1: Venom Returns: * 11. Symbiote War, Part 2: Carnage: * 12. Symbiote War, Part 3: Symbiote Showdown: '''Season 4 * 1. What a Murderous World, Part 1: * 2.What a Murderous World, Part 2: * 3. Where the Sinister Things Are * 4.'' New Ways to Poison'': Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Coolot1 Category:Benspider Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series Category:Minimates Category:Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Youtube